That's What Friends Are For
by Joseph Haney
Summary: Before their next mission, Lucy asks Wyatt for some advice concerning her father.


The call had come in the middle of the night again. _Add not getting a good night's sleep to the reasons to stop Flynn in his mission to change history_ , Wyatt thought with a grumble as he walked into the changing room to get pick out an outfit for their next mission. At least they were going to the 20th century this time.

He was browsing through the rack of clothing from the 1970's when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Turning , he saw Lucy sitting on a stool turning a folded piece of paper over in her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stirring her out of whatever thought she was lost in.

"Yes," she said a little too quickly, standing and slipping the paper into her jacket pocket. "I was just…thinking about what to wear."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Right," he said. "I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that piece of paper then?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Lucy said, moving toward the racks of women's clothing for the decade they were traveling to.

Wyatt gave another nod. "So guess what movie I've rented from Netflix?" he asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Lucy asked in the tone of someone who really didn't care, but was grateful to be talking about something else.

"Weapon of Choice," he said with a small smirk. "The new Bond movie."

"I remember," Lucy said with a small nod. "Have you watched it yet?"

"Not yet," Wyatt said, pulling a suit off of the rack and examining it. "Haven't had time between the odd hours and nearly dying in almost every time we travel to. I kind of wanted to see if Rufus would be up for a movie night." He glanced over at the historian. "You're welcome too, if you want to see it."

"No thanks," Lucy said. "I lived it, remember?"

"Sure, but it'll be interesting to see what Fleming changed for the book, you know? And what changes they made for the movie…though I'd have to read the book for that."

"I'm good," Lucy said, picking out an outfit and going to change.

"Alright," Wyatt said. "The offer's open if you change your mind."

Lucy was halfway to the changing room when she stopped and let out a small sigh. "It's my father," she said, turning back to him. "That's what's on the paper. His name."

Wyatt stopped, looking over at her. "I didn't ask," he said, giving her an out if she wasn't sure about wanting to tell him…whatever she was about to tell him.

"I know," she said. "But I'm about to go insane with this unless I need to talk to someone and…well, if I can't talk to you, who can I talk to?"

Wyatt nodded. "Alright, so…you know his name. What's the problem?"

"I…I don't know what to do now," Lucy said. "I don't know if I should meet him, or if I should leave it alone, or…if I should even bother because we could do something in 1972 that could end up changing things so that this is somehow all irrelevant."

"Well…I certainly hope we don't do that last one," Wyatt said. "We've traveled to five different times so far and changed things in each one. The best thing to come out of any of it was the fact that there's one more James Bond story."

He meant it as sort of a half-assed joke, but it was clear from the look on Lucy's face that it didn't take. "Sorry," he said. "Do…do you want to meet him?"

"I think so," Lucy said. "I mean…I've been bugging my mother to tell me for long enough that I think I should see this through and meet him. I don't know if I want him to be in my life or not…" She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "You know what? I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't be dumping all of this drama on you right before we go on a mission."

"No, you should," Wyatt said. "I mean…you need to get it out of your head before we go on this mission. Trust me, being inside of your own head can get you into trouble in this kind of work. And we need you in order to know what to do without changing history too much."

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. "Right," she said. "So…do you have any advice for what I should do?"

Wyatt was quiet for a moment. "Well…I can't tell you whether you should let him be part of your life…but for my money, I think you should meet him."

"Really?"

Wyatt let out a small sigh. "My…my dad wasn't really in the picture either," he said. "My mom did the best she could, and I love her for it, but…you know, when all of the other kid's dads show up for carreer day at school and yours isn't there…it hurts.

"I want to be clear," he continued. "I wouldn't change anything about the way I grew up. But I would have liked to have at least met him. To know what he looked like, maybe to hear his side of the story."

Lucy nodded slowly. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know that. About you…" she trailed off, shifting awkwardly as she tried to think of something else to say.

He shook his head, sparing her from responding further. "Not many people do," he said. "I don't talk about it much, so unless you read my file…"

"I…I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of asking to see it," Lucy said. "But I decided that I know everything I need to know just from these missions. Anything else in the file…If I need to know, you'll tell me."

Wyatt nodded, giving her a small smile. "So…that's my two cents," he said. "Do with it what you want."

Lucy returned the smile. "Thanks Wyatt. I knew we made the right choice to keep you around."

Wyatt opened his mouth to respond, but approaching footsteps interrupted him.

"Aren't you two ready yet?" Rufus asked, already dressed in his 1970's outfit. "We need to move before Flynn does whatever he's planning on doing."

"Five minutes," Wyatt said.

Rufus gave him a small nod, glancing between the two of them before leaving.

"Guess break time's over," Wyatt said, moving toward the changing room.

"Wyatt," Lucy called after him, causing the soldier to stop and turn back. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for, right?" he said with a small smile of his own before turning and heading to the changing room. "Promise me you'll at least think about the movie night?" he asked as he stepped inside.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but her smile widened. "I promise that I will think about it," she said before turning to head to her own changing room.

Wyatt let out a small chuckle before closing the door and starting to change into his suit.


End file.
